Love and Revenge
by lunavamp62278
Summary: I'm laney penn I found out many secrets I forgot. WHO who earased my memories. Somene very close to me . Even though I forgot people are trying to kill me for something I did Long ago
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first time writing a story. I hope you enjoy it or at least I hope you don't hate it. I'm a terrible speller so I'm sorry for my mistakes and none of theses characters are mine.**_

_**Chapter 1 "What can I say?"**_

My name is Laney Penn. I have short red hair, green eyes, I'm 15 years old and I usually dress in gothic or EMO clothes. I've known my friends since I was in freshmen year at Peaceville High, or so I thought. But before I knew them (or at least remembered them) I used to get bullied a lot. I had no friends but I did well in school. The week I "met" my friends was the same week I found out a lot of secrets I had forgotten. It was the 2nd month of freshmen year when I felt a stabbing pain. I looked down and saw a rock had hit my back. Looking around just to see who it was I saw a boy with blue hair talking to two guys. One was very skinny. While the other one wasn't so skinny. I over heard the blue haired boy say " Why did you hit her?" The two boys looked at him with a guilty face and both said " uh. We were just messing around. We didn't mean to hit her." the blue haired boy rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He then asked " Are you okay?" I nodded while looking at his beautiful blue eyes. I blushed and he took me to the nurse's office. I was so surprised because of what he did other people would just ignore me or even laugh at me. From that day on I had a huge crush on him.

A week later I found out their names. Turns out many girls had a crush on the blue haired boy. His name was Corey Riffen. The two other boys were named Kin and Kon Kujira. At first I just thought they were brothers who were born at different times. But then I found out they were twins. They looked nothing alike. As I was walking towards the steps the cheerleaders pushed me and made me drop my books. I was picking them up when someone started to help me. I looked up and saw it was Corey I blushed and said " Thank you" after we had finish. He blushed to and asked " Hey would you like to come to my band practice." I looked at him and said " um I...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi this this the second chapter to "Love and Revenge" please enjoy :D**_

_**Chapter 2 " Sister"**_

" Um I... I would love to go." I smiled at him and he looked very surprised. I guess he was expecting me to say no because we only just met a week ago and we haven't really hung out at all. He is surprise then turned to happiness and he said " Wow um... that's great meat me by the gate after school. Um I hope you don't mind but do you remember those two boys who hit you with a rock?" I nodded and he continued " Yeah well um their part of my band and um... you know they'll have to be there." I laughed a little while looking at his embarrassed face. then I said " It's ok. I forgive them. " I smiled and walked to my next class.

After school I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about going over to his house. I was getting ready to just go home and forget about going with him until I heard my name being called. I looked around and saw Corey waving his hands. I laughed and walked over. Behind him were Kin and Kon. they looked upset when they saw me and came over to me. At the same time they both said " We're sorry we didn't mean to hurt you. we were just messing around and..." I smiled and said " It's ok. I thought Corey over here would have told you by now that I said I had forgiven you two." They smiled and handed me a hand made I'm sorry card.

As we were walking to Corey's house the neighborhood seemed pretty familiar. Then I realized I lived in the same neighborhood. When we got to his house I noticed my house was just down the street. I didn't know what to say. I walked up the drive way and as soon as he opened the door a girl with pink hair, whit shirt, purple skirt, pink short tights and a purple heads band scream " Corey. What the hell is all this junk doing in my garage I thought you got rid of it." Corey rolled his eyes and said " And what's it to you. This garage is mine to you know." She smiled and said " Well mom and dad will be home in a couple of hours and if they see this mess you'll be in trouble." He laughed and said " Oh really Trina. Mom and dad told you to leave me alone and by the way I don't care got it." She looked really mad and yelled " Mina my cell phone." Suddenly a girl with greenish hair, orange turtle neck, green shorts and glasses ran up to her. she searched in her bag and gave her a cellphone. Corey grabbed my hand and he stormed into the garage. he shut the garage and know it was completely dark. I tried to put my hands in front of me as I started to walk, but he kept his firm grip. I blushed and he turned on the light. What I saw didn't look like a mess. It was amazing his garage was just awesome. I looked around and saw...

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey_** this is chapter 3. I wont really be posting as regularly as a am now because I have school and a lot of work to do. But I'll try to post as much as I can when I can.**_

_**Chapter 3 " How did he..."**_

I looked around and saw a stage with instruments, a couch, computer, laptop, pink car, fridge some staircase leading to a door, a desk, and some crates in the corner. I had my mouth open just amazed of how big this garage was. Corey looked at me with a smile and said " cool isn't it?" I nodded and closed my mouth. He laughed and said " Well why don't we practice?" I sat down on the couch, set my backpack aside and herd them play. they were really good but there was something missing. After they were done Corey came up to me and said " what did you think?"" You guys were so cool." he smiled a victoriously and sat down next to me. The he asked " So do you play any instrument."" Of course I do. I play the bass, tuba, flute, cello, violin and I can even rap." He had his mouth wide open. I laughed and he said " I really need a girl like you in our band." I blushed and said " I'll think about it." I grabbed my bag and said lets do some homework." They all agreed and we started. Kon had a lot of trouble with his homework, but we all chipped in to help

Once we were done I yawned and started to pack my things. Kin and Kon stood up and said " uh we have to go home. See you later." I smiled and waved goodbye. As soon as they left I stood up and said" sorry Corey I have to go home to." He smiled and said " Okay. Um I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded, shook his hand and left.

As soon as I got home I made myself a sandwich and went to my room. Once I got there I turned on my TV. I sat down and smiled to myself about having friend for a change. My room looked girly even though I don't dress it. My walls are pink, I've got unicorns almost every where, but I don't mind. I like what I like. I stood up to put my plate downstairs when I herd something click at my window. I opened it and saw Corey waving hi. My room was on the second floor so I had to look down. I had a tree near my window which he used to clime in. I blushed at the sight of him in my room. He smiled at me and said " hmm. so this is your room. Not what I expected at all. A little to pink for my taste." I looked at him not knowing how to react. So I sat down and said the first thing that popped in to my head " How did you clime that tree? do you have super human strength and how do you know where I live?"

" Sorry, but I followed you here and um no I just work out a lot. by the way i only came to beg you to join my band. I need you"

" Uh so you followed me?"

" Yeah sorry about that." He came up to me hugged me and said " Please I really need you." I blushed and said" I said I'll think about it" He shrugged kissed my cheek and jumped out the window. I looked outside and he winked at me. Then he just ran home I blushed and said to myself...

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**_** this is chapter three I promise this is going to be a lot better than the last one I kind of rushed the other to much. anyway sorry this is late I forgot to post it sat.**_

_**Chapter 4 " Newmans"**_

I blushed and said to myself " What a crazy, but cute boy." I walked to my bed and blushed just thinking about what he did. I fell asleep a few minuets later just dreaming about him.

The next morning I got up and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed in to some fresh clean clothes. Today I decided to wear a black T-shirt, black knee high boots, and some ripped blue jeans. I grabbed my book bag and walked down the steps to get some breakfast. When I got to the kitchen I found my dad drinking coffee, reading the news paper with a piece of toast in his mouth. I smirked and he looked up and smiled. He took the toast out of his mouth and said" Good morning. How's my little princess doing this morning?" I frowned and said" I'm not five anymore dad. you can stop calling me that. He shrugged and went back to his news paper. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the cereal box. I poured the cereal into a bowl and then the milk. I sat down and began to eat when I herd a knock at my door. My dad looked up and I said " I'll get it." I got up and opened the front door. To my surprise I found Corey with a huge smile on his face. I blushed and swallowed what I had left of the cereal. My dad yelled from the kitchen" Who is it?" I yelled back" Just a friend." before I knew it my dad was behind me just staring at Corey. Corey coughed and said nervously " Um. Hi Mr. Penn. Um I just wanted to know if your daughter would like to walk to school with me this morning." I turned around and saw my dad smile. He then said " Come in for a minuet boy and tell me your name." Corey walked in and said" my name is Corey. Corey Jaron Riffen." My dad shook his head and said " Well Corey. I see your Laney's new friend."

" Yes sir"

" Don't call me sir call me Henry. How long have you and Laney been friends?"

" Um. Not that long."

" Hmmm. Well I guess I can let you take her to school." Corey stood their frozen and then he just nodded. My dad had that kind of affect on people. He looks scary but he's really just a big softy. I smiled at how frightened he was. Once that was done I jumped in and said " Um... Corey let me just go get my book bag and we'll go k." He nodded and I ran to the kitchen. I grabbed my book bag and a piece of toast with butter and sugar from the table, and I just walked out. I opened the front door and Corey followed me. We where out on the street when my dad yelled " Laney that was my toast." I smiled devilishly and waved goodbye.

A block away from school I was talking to Corey when I bumped into a bunch of people. There were three girls and a boy that had red hair just like I did. One of the girls had their hair dyed blue like Corey's. I backed away and was ready to apologize when Corey stopped me and said " The Newmans what are you doing here?" They smiled and said " nothing much just wanted to meet the new loser." My cheeks went red from anger but I stayed quiet. Corey smiled and said " Well I have no new loser in my band so back off. You guys are so lame picking on her." They smiled, burst out into laughter and the red head one said " Well wouldn't want to catch loser germs lets go guys." Before they left he winked at me and smiled. I glared at them until they were out of sight. Corey turned to face me and said " The one with the blue hair is Carrie Beff, The girl with the glasses and the blond hair twins named Kim and Konnie Kagami and the boy's name is Lenny Nepp." Corey grabbed my hand and said " Laney I need to tell you this now. This is something that I've been wanting to tell you since last night, but I was to much of an idiot to see this happen. Laney I...

_**To be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey this is chapter 5 I don't know how many people read this or how many people hate this so far, but if you don't like it or you want me to add someone or do something else tell me. I also want to know how many people are reading this and tell me if you like it so far. Please comment :3 :D. And sorry for posting this so late. I was busy. **_

_**Chapter 5 " I fell Asleep :o"**_

"Laney I... I need you to be careful around them they're bad news ok." His expression went from blushing to I can't tell her the truth. I was a bit confused but I just ignored the feeling and said" Um ok but who are they?" He looked as if he didn't want to tell me but he said " the girl with the blue hair is Carrie Beff, the boy with the red hair is Larry Nepp, and the two girls are twins named Konnie and Kim Kagamie." He took my hand and my face blushed a deep red. We walked to school all the way holding hands until we got to the gate.

After school I walked with the guys to Corey's garage and we quickly did our homework. Even though I was the first one done I couldn't get that memory of me and Corey holding hands. I kept repeating that memory over and over again. I faintly herd my name being called and then it someone yelled it. I shook my head and Corey said " Laney are you ok. I've been calling your name for the past five minuets." I blushed and said" yeah I'm ok. So what do you need."

" Um I want you to practice with us today." I looked around and soon noticed their homework was gone and they already had their instruments ready. I blinked a couple of times and then said " Sure why not." He handed me a bass and we started playing.

After two hours of none stop practice I noticed we sounded amazing together. I put the bass down and sat on the stage when Kin and Kon both said" Um we have to go home. They grabbed their things, hugged me, did some hand shake with Corey and left. I looked at my phone and I noticed I had to leave to. I grabbed my what felt light two ton book bag and was about to head out the door when Corey grabbed my arm and said " Laney do you want to have dinner with us. This was all my mom's idea." he looked a bit embarrassed just talking about it. I shrugged and said " Ok why not. Let me just call my dad first ok." he nodded and sat down on the couch. I took out my phone and called my dad. He picked up and said "_Hey What's up sweetie_?"

" Um dad I'm staying over at Corey's for dinner is that ok with you?" there was a moment of silence but after a minuet he said "_sure but be home by eight ok. I have a lot of work to do so when you come home don't knock on the basement door. I don't need distractions_."

"Ok dad bye."

"_Bye honey._" and he hung up. I put my book bag down and Corey looked up at me. He stood up and led me to the kitchen without a word. As I walked into the kitchen I saw a man sitting at the table that looked nothing like Corey, a woman who was cooking something that smelled really good. his sister who was sitting at the table next to her so called best friend. I sat down feeling awkward about this whole parents and children don't look alike situation. But the kitchen I had to admit was beautiful. Something you could find at a rich person's house. Corey sat next to me and whispered " If my mom asks you anything keep it nice and simple like a nod or an ok. Got it." I smiled awkwardly and said" Um. Ok"

After dinner Corey's warning was a big help even though I didn't use his advice the first time she asked a question. That one question led to a whole bunch of other questions. I offered to wash the dishes after dinner but Corey's mom suggested that Corey give me a tour of the house. It was only 6:45 pm so I plenty of time before I had to go home.

Corey walked me through the whole house which was bigger and had a lot more rooms than I thought it would. He saved his room for last which I was pretty excited to see. When he opened the door his room looked amazing. His walls were painted a baby blue, he had a flat screen T.V., a bunk bed but the bottom bed was replaced with a couch, a mini fridge, walk in closet, and a lot more cool stuff. I sat down on the bed and he did to. we just sat there and talked about stuff. I fell back and he got on top of me smiling. I covered my face with my hands so he wouldn't see my face which now was a deep red. He then grabbed my hand and took it off my face. I saw he was blushing to. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Corey laughed, got off and laid next to me on the bed. We went back to talking like nothing happened, but I wonder what he was thinking when he did that. Before I knew it I yawned and then I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up with my heart pumping like crazy. first off I was hugging Corey who I quickly let go of. Then I remembered my dad said I had to be home by 8:00 pm. what was it like 6:00 am. I couldn't believe I fell asleep in his room. I got up and knocked over some books he had stacked next to his bed. Corey woke up surprised and in a karate position. He saw me and seemed relieved. I smiled sheepishly as he was trying to settle his bed head. I turned around facing his dresser mirror and noticed I had a bed head to. I quickly tried to calm it down and then I just started to pace the floor. Corey Yawned and said "What's wrong?"

" Um my dad's going to kill me. I told him I'd be home by 8:00 pm."

" Oh is that all?" I glared at him but said nothing. He walked up to me and said " Um your dad called last night and told my mom that he got called on and emergency work trip in Europe. He said something else about you staying over and hoping you don't mind. Oh yeah he also dropped off your house keys." I looked at him for a while and he finally got that I wanted my keys. So he went to his closet and took out a box. He then reached into his back pocket where he took out a key and unlocked the box. I couldn't see what was inside, but he gave me my keys. He went back to his bed and put a pillow over his face. Before I knew it he was asleep again. I went up to him removed the pillow from his face and noticed he was so cute when he was asleep. I was about to touch his hair when he grabbed my hand and pinned me down next to where he had been sleeping. He leaned in and ...

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey this is chapter 6. I hope you like my story so far but until I know people are actually reading my story or tell me they hat it I'm going to write only 3 or 5 more chapters. I can't just waste my time on the computer typing these stories if no one reads them sorry**_

_**Chapter 6 " I'm to Embarrassed to Even Look at Him**_

"He leaned in and said " What are you doing?" I stood quiet not knowing what to say or do. He was still on top of me when he said " I'm not getting off until you tell me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I don't know why I couldn't say anything. After a while I chose to say " Corey please get off of me I need a shower and school starts in like one hour from now." He yawned and said " Nope school starts in 1 hour and 47 minuets. Now tell me what you were doing?" I then knew I had to lie to him but I didn't know if I could so I said " Um you had something on your face and I was going to move it out of the way." Well I guess I wasn't really lying to him. But he gave me that I don't believe you look and got off. I guess being on top of me was just as awkward as being the one pinned down. He combed his hand through his hair and then just shook his head. Which kind of messed it up a little again. I was sitting up when he turned around and I noticed his reflection was gone in the mirror. At first I thought he just wasn't standing in the range where his reflection would show, but then how come I could see mine? I blinked a couple of time and looked back at the mirror. When I looked back at Corey he was standing near his closet next to the mirror. He turned around looked at me confused and just grabbed some clothes. I ignored what I saw and jumped off the bed I walked down stairs and out his house. I herd him calling me, but I ignored that to and pretended I didn't hear. I opened my house door and locked the door behind me. I wondered how long dad was going to be in Europe. This wasn't the first time I had come home and dad wasn't here. Usually he would leave a note on the fridge but this time he left a message with people he barely knew. I felt depressed and went up to my room. I grabbed A black t-shirt, black jeans, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later I was sitting in my room still thinking about my dad. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice and made toast. Once I was done eating. I was ready to head out the door when I remembered I left my book bag at Corey's. I slammed my head into the wall a couple of times. I grabbed a leather jacket and headed out the door. I began to walk to Corey's house when I noticed he was standing near a stop sign talking to two blond girls. he had my book bag over one shoulder and his on the other. It felt like I couldn't even look at him anymore. That event that happened this morning kept running through my head. And every time it did my cheeks turned hot and red. I walked passed him hoping he wouldn't notice me. But a minuet later as I was waiting to cross the street he said " hey you forgot this at my house." I turned around and noticed he was holding my bag out towards me. I grabbed it and that's when I also noticed the two girls glaring at me. Corey grabbed my hand which probably didn't help my situation and he dragged me to school. When we got to my locker I noticed we haven't seen the twins. I opened my locker and Corey handed me something. I opened my hand and it was...

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey chapter 7 hope your enjoying the story so far those who are reading this. P. S I would love to hear your ideas on how I could make this better for you guys**_

_**Chapter 7 " How did you get in my room?"**_

I opened my hand and it was a necklace with a blue bass charm. I closed my hand again and smiled. then I asked " what's this for?" he shrugged and said " well at first this was a present to break the ice between me and you, but then I was to nervous to give it to you. so I'm just giving it to you know." I hugged him and I had a feeling he didn't expect it because he didn't hug me back after a moment I let go and he just face the floor. I was about to ask what was wrong when Kin and Kon came up to us and said " hi" Corey turned around so he was only facing the twins, waved his arms like crazy and then ran heading to the boys bathroom. I then said " what's wrong with him?" but instead of an answer they ran in after Corey.

During lunch I couldn't get the image of what had happened in the morningout of my head. I also couldn't forget that my dad left me.I walked to my lunch table and took a bite out of my sandwich. Corey sat in front of me and said " Are you avoiding me?" I quicly took another bite from my sandwich and made him wait. He kept asking the same question over and over again every time I swallowed but I took bite after bite of my sandwich before he could finish. i was almost done eating when I just noticed KIn and Kon sitting next to me looking anoyed. Corey was about to open his mouth again when the twins cut him off and said " Corey she doesn't want to tell you take a hint already. Just leave her alone man this is getting ridiculouse. He glared at them and was about to ask me again for like the 20th time. so I quickly got up grabbed my book bag and started to walk to the girl's rest room. Corey yelled " Where are you going ? Were not done talking." I rolled my eyes and said" Don't worry about it" and waved goodbye. As soon as I was out of sight I ran to the bathroom and washed myself with could water. I dried my face with paper towls and stood there a moment and started trying to sort everything out. I felt alone and confused. I didn't know if I would burst into tears or walk out the bathroom with a grugde against my dad. So I just stood there a moment. I still had about 15 minuets before my next class started so I was ok.

10 minuets after thinking I had no resolution to my problem, but it felt nice just to think about it and tell myself I was going to be ok. I walked ou the bathroom and headed for my locker, but someone had grabbed my shoulder. I felt a cold sweat run down my face. I didn't want to turn around because I had already guessed who it was. I turned around and just as I though Corey was there looking at me with an angry face. I smiled and he asked me the same question again. Half of me wanted to run but I knew he would catch up to me and wouldn't let me go. That or would be dumb enough to run into a corner. The other half wanted to face him and tell him what was bothering me, but I was to embarrassed to. Corey then said " Laney tell me because I will stop at nothing to find out. And I mean it. I won't leave you alone for a second." I didn't beleive it. He would eventually get tired of asking me and just go on with his life. Right? He's not that crazy. Is he? I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again and this time I really was abot to tell him, but lucky for my the bell rang. I quickly said " Sorry got to go or I'll be late for class." I ran and all I heard behind me was an angry and loud " LANEY."

After school I did my best to avoid being seen by Corey. I took the back door instead of the side door and started to walk home. I felt happy when i saw my house in sight. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my door. Suddenly I felt as if ice was climbing my back. I heard heavy breathing and a hand on my shoulder. I could feel A dark aura trying to swallow me. I didn't give him time to catch his breath and quickly ran into my house locking the door behind me. My back towards the door, I slid down scared for my life. I looked out the window and noticed Corey catching his breath and the twins farther back walking to my house. They began to talk and move their hands. I only understood Corey who was shaking his head no and moving his hands as if he didn't want to go with them. Then he just sat down on the concrete floor and the twins angrily walked away. I went up to my room did my home work and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:00 pm. I yawned and walked down stairs. I heated up a slice of pizza and looked out the window. I couldn't beleive what I was seeing. Outside on the concrete floor Corey was still sitting there. His one strap book bag next to him and his head in his knees. I felt bad that he was ou there.I opened the front door and walked up to him. He didn't notice me. That showed he was asleep. I smiled and walked in front of him. I put my finger where the skull on his beanie was and pushed him back. He fell with a thud and quicly got up and did a karate stance. he blinked a couple of times and relaxed. He then grabbed his bag and said " What the hell was that for? You scared me to death." I laughed and that only made him angrier. So I quicly stopped. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I then said " what are you ou here for?"

" I told you I was going to find out what was wrong with you no matter what."

" Good luck with that then. you'll be here for ever." For some reason that made him laugh under his breath. I got anoyed, which made my checks burn. " You know you can just go home. you were sleeping out here and if you do that again you could catch a cold."

" Aww. So you do care. Well to bad I'm Not leaving untilo you tell me." He sat down and glared at me. I felt bad and crazt when I said " If your going to bug me just come inside. your making me feel like it's all my fault that your freezing out here." He walked in and left his bag at the door way while laughing under his breath. I rolled my eyes and said " hey I'm going upstairs to sleep I'll bring you a blanket and a pillow and you can sleep on the couch. help yourself to the fridge and the bathroom is upstairs down the hall, 2nd door to your right." He looked surprised when I said this but the look on his face was priceless. He sat on the couch and said " You trust me enough to leave me here alone with you sleeping?"

"well you've never given me a reason not to trust you." I walked upstairs and strait to the hallway closet. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and threw them on Corey as soon as I went downstairs. Then I just ran back up the steps and strait to my room. I closed the door and took a deep breath. I must have been crazy to offer him to sleep at my place. Somewhere in my heart I felt that I owed him. As I turned around to sit on my bed I saw someone on my bed and looking at one of my mangas. AS soon as he turned around I realized it was Larry. He smiled devilishly at me and said " hey came to deliver a message from Carrie. She said you made a bad choice joining there group and now your going to pay. you better watch your back and your little boyfriend won't always be their to save you."

"How did you get in my room creep?"

" I climbed through the window."

" but how?"

"It's called working out something your boyfriend should try."He smiled and walked up to me. Before I knew it I had been cornered in my own room. He leaned in whispered " Don't worry about Carrie join us and she'll leave you alone. And maybe I'll go out with you." I spit in his face and he just laughed. He wiped the saliva fom his face and leaned in again. He then whisper " Big mistake." He smiled at me and then ...

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey this is chapter 8 I hope you like it and sorry it's so late I was busy. P.s. this chapter gets a little interesting :3

Chapter 8 " The night"

He smiled at me and leaned in. Before I realized it, he was a kissing me. I tried to pull him off, but he was stronger than I guy had muscle and I didn't like it. Suddenly I heard the door slam open and I saw a figure just standing there in disbelief. The figure pushed Larry off of me. He then got punched in the face. I wiped my lips and spit as much as I could. I looked up and noticed Corey was fighting Larry. At first they were just throwing punches, but then they started kicking. Corey tripped Larry and Larry landed face down on the floor. Then Larry grabbed Corey's foot and pulled it which caused him to fall on his butt. They quickly got up. Corey punched Larry in the face and then Larry tried to punch him back, but Corey grabbed his fist and flipped him over his head. Larry got up and punched Corey in the stomach and face. I couldn't believe I was just standing here and watching. I also couldn't believe my eyes were starting to get watery and soon enough I was crying. Like a silent cry. Like when your eyes just get watery and then the tears just start coming down even though you try to hold it back. Larry had kicked Corey's waist and Corey fell. Larry took his chance and left. I slid down the wall and just tried to process what just happened. Corey was on my floor with a bloody nose, a busted lip and I guessed some other bruised body parts. I crawled over to him and saw that he was in pain. I helped him sit up which was really painful to watch. He looked at me and tried to smile, but the pain was to much. I helped him to the bed and sat him there for a while. I went to the bathroom and got a wet paper towel. I ran back to my messed up room and wiped the blood of Corey. He looked at me with concern in his eyes and said " What was that all about? How come he was in here? How come he was kissing you?" I felt a bit awkward after what just happened, but I gathered up all my courage and said " I don't know I found him here when I gave you the blanket and pillow. He was here to threaten me about the whole band situation and he kissed me by force I tried to get him off of me but I couldn't." he stood there silent I knew when he first asked those questions there was jealousy in his voice. I guess now that I explained what happened he couldn't believe what had happened either. He got up and walked out my room. I had a little bit of a tough time standing up because I was sitting Japanese style, but when I eventually got up I ran after him. I stopped him before he walked out the door and soon enough I said " Where are you going? Your hurt you can't go anywhere in your condition." He gave me a hurt/devilish smile and said " I'm going home. I now know why you were so worried and needed time alone. So I'm leaving" I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder. I helped him back tom my room and said " I want you to stay here for the rest of the night ok." His eyes darkened and he said " I can't I have to go finish him off before he can do any more damage." I was worried and I couldn't let him go anywhere. " I told you you're hurt and he probably went back to Carrie's house or something. I bet their just waiting for you to show up so they can kill you or something." He laughed. It wasn't his normal happy laugh. it was a cold heartless laugh. like when a crazy person kills someone for the fun of it. I was a bit scared but I managed to say "I'll sleep in my parent's room you can sleep here." I turned around and felt like ice was climbing up my back. Corey grabbed my arm and pulled my so hard I fell on top of him. I tried to get up but just wound up facing him. He hugged me tightly. Like something you care about deeply and if you let it go you'll never see it again. My face flushed a deep red. Eventually he started to kiss me. I couldn't believe what I was doing. He flipped me over so he was on top of me now and I couldn't stop blushing. The only time we would stop "making out" was when we pulled up to catch our breaths. My face felt hot as his warm lips touched mine. I felt like I was in paradise, but I knew there was something wrong.

I woke up and looked at my clock. I stared at it until my vision cleared. I, when it did it read 3 AM in red. Again I tried to get up but he held me by the waist tightly. I stared at the wall not knowing what to do. I tried to sit up for the third time, but it only woke him up. He leaned in kissed my neck a couple of times and then whispered in my ear...

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey this is chapter 9 the last chapter sounded stupid to me but saw that you liked it and thank you for the support so here is chapter 9.**_

_**Chapter 9 " They Kidnapped me !"**_

Then whispered in my ear " Your mine." My face flushed a deep red again. I face him and noticed his eyes were red. I blinked a couple of times but when i tried to look at his eyes again he had gone back to sleep. I kept looking at his busted lip which looked almost completely healed. I felt sleep wash over me and before I realized it I had fallen into a deep sleep. I couldn't get that image of Corey with red eyes out of my head. It scared me, but for some reason it felt weirdly familiar. Like I've seen him like that before.

I woke up the next morning to find the spot next to me was empty. My room looked fine like nothing had happened. Had it all just been a dream? I pulled of the covers and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked to see if I was sick. Sadly I wasn't. I went back to my room and put on a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and a black head band. I walked down stairs towards the kitchen when I noticed someone was already in there. At first I thought it was my dad until I realized my dad didn't have blue hair or wear teenage boy clothes. I went up to Corey suprized to see him making pancakes and wearing a blue aprin. I sat down in a chair not knowing what to say or how to react. He turned around and smiled. He grabbed a plate of pancakes and set it in front of me and said " Glad to see your look pale so eat up." He held the pan in one hand and the spatulain the other, both raised up, while he was smiling. He looked like he was getting ready to advertise his food. He set down the pan and spatula. Then he handed my a glass of orange juice and the syrup bottle. I stood up, pushed in my chair and walked to the hallway mirror as quickly as my feet would take me. I stuck out my tounge, checked if I had a fever, checked my eyes and sat down on the floor. I couldn't believe what I just saw. It took my mind a couple of minutes to process what just happened. I turned around and found Corey staring at me with concern and fear in his eyes. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I had so many questions i had no idea which to ask first. He took my arm and led my to the kitchen again. He sat me in the chair I had pushed in and checked if I had a fever. He looked worried when he said " Nope no fever."For some reason I felt as if I was going mad. I felt nauseous and dizzy. I had to grab the table for support even though I was sitting down and Corey was holing me steady. Corey looked as if he was ready to catch me if I fell out of my chair. The dizzyness faded slowly but the nausea didn't. It felt weird when Corey tried to feed me the pan cakes he had made. I really wanted to eat them but I felt to sick to. I felt like i was being rude to him. This was really weird for me. It has been a long time since i felt this sick. The last time I felt this bad was when I was little and a knife had pierced my leg. That day my dad took me to the hospital because i was losing a lot of blood. I didn't feel like eating for two whole days. The doctors had me hooked up to and iv bag and a bag full of blood. The worst two days of my life. I didn't like needles back then and I still don't. I went to the fridge and took out the only thing I could drink. Gingerale. Then I reached on top of the fridge and took down some salted crackers. I sat down, drank and ate as much as my stomach wanted to hold. Corey looked worried and upset as he sat next to me. " Are you ok ? Was it something I did ? he said as if about to cry. " No I'm ok and it wasn't anything you did. I said with a reasuring smiled back and stood up to say " Um about last night. You know the whole fight between Larry and me. I cleaned up the mess we left in your room. Sorry I threw away anything I couldn't fix." I was drinking my gingerale when Corey said this and to my surprise I spit it all out. " The whole fight between you and Larry actually happened . I was hoping it was all a bad dream. Well at least that explains why your in my house and why I found my room so cleaned up this morning." I stood up, got a mop and started to mop up the mess I made on the floor. When I was done I was done I sat back down and Corey turned a deep shade of red. He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't hear what it was." What did you say." Again he mumbled."huh" He looked up at me, closed his eyes and yelled " WHATHAPPENEDAFTERWEKISSEDLASTNIGHT.I'MSOSORRYIDON'TREMEMBERMUCHANDI' ."I sat there confused until I realized what he had said. Then I turned red and said " That actually happened last night to ? He nodded while trying hard not to look at me. It took all my courage to say"Nothing happened we just kissed for a while and we fell asleep." he seemed releaved when I said that, but he was still nervous and his face was still as red as my hair. I got up and cleaned the dishes in the sink. Then I put the pancakes in tin foil and put them in the fridge. This was the most awkaward/silent moment in my entire life and I didn't like I said " I'm going to the store I'll be back in an hour stay if you'd like but if you're going to leave, please leave the keys under the mat. I grabbed my cell phone and my purse and headed out the door.

On my way back from the store I was hoping Corey had left my house, but for some weird reason I really doubted it.I was almost home when I felt as though someone was watching me. The cold wind licked my bare neck and kissed my nose as I walked home. I felt eyes looking at me and I felt ice climb my back. Suddenly someone holding a wet napkin up to my nosed grabbed me.I was smart enough to realize that the napkin had drugs on it. I was scared, but I couldn't scream for help. I began to feel tired and before I new it I had passed out.

I woke up in a dark cold room. The lights were off and I could hear a faint whisper off in the distance. My head was pounding in pain and i could barley think strait. I couldn't see my own nose in front of my face. I suddenly realised I was sitting down on a chair and I was also tied to it. I tried to move, but what felt like ropes, was rubbing against my skin and scratching it. I didn't know what to do or where I was. The lights turned on immedietly, which caused them to blind me for a moment. When my vision cleared I couldn't beleive where I was and I couldn't believe who had kidnapped me. Well not really but it was still wrong. my cheeked burned in anger as I realized the person who kidnapped me. or more like people. The girl who now was standing in front of me with a smug look on her face was...

_**To be continued...**_

Really hope you like it and for those who supported the vampire kisses idea I thank you. I haven't had time to write it yet so when i do write and post it i hope you like that to.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey this is chapter 10 please enjoy**_

_**Chapter 10 "Run!"**_

The girl who now was standing in front of me with a smug look on her face was was wearing a strapless black and white shirt, black jeans, a red belt, and red on a stage was Larry with a busted lip and a black was wearing black riped jeans, a black hoodie and black combat slyly smiled at me then got up and stood next to Carrie. I struggled to free myself but is was no use. Carrie just stood there enjoying me struggle while Larry looked like he was bored out of his mind and probably wanted to shoot himself. After a while of struggleing I gave up and said" What the hell do you want me for?" she walked up to me and said " What did Larry not warn you. Sheesh I send a guy to do one thing and he fails." Larry walked up to her mad and said " I did tell her now get on with your bull shit Carrie will you. You take more time making fun of people than you do hurting them. ARE YOU GOING TO GET ON WITH IT?" She looked shocked but she quicly snapped out of it and smacked him. "You can't talk to your girlfriend that way."

" I can talk to anyone how ever I want." I felt nauseous and in a very awkward position. Larry stormed off into another room and slammed the door on his way out. Man how can those to be going out. Even though it kind of made sense it still seemed wrong. Carrie turned back to me and said " Just pretend that didn't happen. Anyway if he told you than you should know why you're here." I rolled my eyes and said" If I remembered what he said do you think I would be asking why I'm here dumb ass." She seemed mad but I didn't really give a shit. She was really getting on my last nerv. Now I knew why Corey hated her so much. She laughed and said " Well I'll just have to give you a small reminder." I had no idea what she was going to do. But I had a small idea. She grabbed a knife and set it down on my lap and smiled. At first I though it was to taunt me, but then she punched me in the face. At first it didn't hurt, all I felt was dazed, then my face started to hurt and throb. She then slapped me a couple of times and punched my a couple of more times. She had slapped my face and punched my stomach. I was in so much pain, but I had to ignore it to keep myself from passing out.I spit some blood on the foor and said " If your strong then why don't you fight me like a real man um ... woman." She laughed and said " Is that some kind of mind trick to get yourself untied." I had a small flame of hope that would have worked and I hope that flame won't go out." No, but it seemed pathetic that your doing this to me while I'm tied up. It just seems as though your scared of fighting me." She was really angry now. " You have no fucking right to tell me what I'm scared of and what I'm not. I for sure am not scared of you and to prove it." she growled. I finally had gotten to her. She took the knife that was on my lap and cut the ropes I was tied with. I stretched a bit but it hurt a lot. She gave me one of those crazy girl stares and said " Now your dead." I had no idea what to do I have never fought someone. She came running toward to me as fast as she could. Before I realized it I had moved aside and tripped her. She fell face first onto the floor. I looked around me to see if I could find an exit. All I saw was the door Larry had gone through and a garage door which was similar to Corey's. the problem with that it I didn't know if it was locked and I don't think Carrie's dumb enough to leave it open. I had a 50/50 chance though. If it was locked, I was dead. If it wasn't I'd be lucky and I could run for my life. As Carrie got up I got a cold sweat. I ran for the garage door and tried to open it with no luck. Carrie cought up to me and tried to punch me. Suprizingly I doged every punch. I had my back to the door and I tried to hit her back failing every time. She was faster than I thought. I soon got a lucky shot and punched her nose. She stumbled back shoked and dazed. Her nose started to bleed and her nose was now starting to turn purple. Suddnly the door behind me started to move upwards, opening it. Carrie looked suprized at what was happening. I herd a small faint voice tellin me to run. It started small but before I realized it it shouted " RUN!" Before she could react or realized that I was just standing there I slid under the door and ran for it. The air was cold, the sky was dark and for some reason the only light I had was the moon. I ran in one directionand didn't stop to look back. I was to afraid she was now running after me. I ran strait to Corey's house ignoring the cold and pain. I quickly knocked on his garage door hoping he would hear me and open it quickly. The garage door opened and I stumbled inside. Before I gave him a chance to react I shouted " SHUT THE DAM DOOR !" He did what I said and ran to me. He looked shocked and concerned when he saw my busted lip, bloody nose and black eye. I collapsed on the couch and he sat next to me and said " What happened to you ? Are you ok.?"

" Carrie tried to kill me by kidnapping me and then torturing me. Yeah if a busted lip, bloody nose, black eye and feeling incredible pain is ok then yes I'm ok." He got the message and ran to go get something. He ran back with a first aid kit and a glass of water. He covered me in bandages and band aids. Then he gave me a pain killer. After he was done he put everything away and said " So tell me what happened." I told him everything that happened since they kidnapped me. His face went from concern to anger. He got up after i was done my story and started to f=rampage and talk about how he was going to kill The Newmans. I ignored him after I heard a buzz next to me. I looke and noticed he had left his cellphone on the couch. I picked it up and noticed he had been texting someone. I wanted to look, but it felt wrong. Maybe one peek wouldn't hurt I guess. I looked at his phone and it read...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey chapter 11_**

_**Chapter 11 " Secrets revealed in a text!"**_

I looked at his phone and read: _**Alex: Just a warning**_** she'll eventually Find out what your hiding.** I got curious and scrolled up to when they started texting.

**Corey: Hey bro**

**Alex: hey what's up :P**

**Corey: Nothing much. just wanted to let u know I found her again.**

**Alex: Seriously how? I thought she moved away and that whole situation in the woods bro. I don't mean to bring u down but after what happened I just thought she wouldn't come back.**

**Corey: :C Well she did and I thought I told u I had erased her memories**

**Alex: That's even worse. If she finds out what happened in the past and she finds out your the reason she doesn't remember your screwed. LOL**

**Corey: Not funny man**

**Alex: Well it's true. By the way she'll also figure out you big (cough, cough) Secret. **

**Corey: which one?**

**Alex: The big 1. Your family secret. YOU know how your sister Trina looses it. Once she sees her umm... Lets call it a temper tantrum for now. She is going to freak out. Then you'll have some explaining 2 do. **

**Corey: Simple I just keep her away from Trina**

**Alex: That won't B easy. And if your not careful around her you'll reveal your other "Problem" **

**Corey: I have everything under control.**

**Alex: If you say so. anyway tell me about her.**

**Corey : What do u want 2 know**

**Alex Has she changed ?**

I was getting a bit jealous at first until I read:**Corey: Her short red hair got longer, she has more of a girl figure. She gets a lot more suspicious now, she still stubborn and nothing else has changed.**

**Alex: That'll get u in some trouble. Especially with the Newmans.**

**Corey: it already has**

**Alex: Well can't wai guys again. Just 2 more years. **

**Corey: Can't wait either **

**Alex: Just a warning She'll eventually find out what your...**

Corey snatched the phone out of my hands. At that moment I had a mixture of feelings overwhelming me. Guilt, sadness, anger, confusion and embarrassment. Corey looked angry and I turned away from him feeling my ears heat up. He calmly said " How much did you read?" I hesitated but eventually said" all of it." Half of my wanted to burst into tears and beg him to forgive me. The other half was angry and wanted an explanation. He sat down next to me in silence for what felt like hour. After a while he looked at me and said " Do you want to know what we were talking about. Do you want to know the truth." I nodded and he sighed. He looked at me ready to tell me. His expression some how changed to relief when he opened his mouth and said " My family is cursed. We...

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the short chapter I'll update ASAP**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey this is chapter 12 enjoy. P. S. I do not own grojband, the characters or the song._**

**_Chapter " Feelings spill out in a song" _**

" My family is cursed. We think it was from a long time ago. Something that happened back in the 1820's. We're not really sure how this happened or why. We just know it did." I looked at him confused wondering about the curse he was talking about. He fell silent for a moment then continued " This curse is um... Well it's like a black out. But when you black out your just not you. That's why I was scared the day I fought Larry and slept at your house. I had black out as soon as I got really angry. This black out is caused by our emotions. My sister Trina she basically triggers her black out no matter how she feels. When she's excited, angry, super happy, when she feels completely loved, or extremly sad. When she blacks out she wrights in her diary and seems more demonic than blacked out. Sometimes it's scary while other times it's weird. I only trigger mine when I'm mad. But I have to be like murderous mad to trigger mine. Me when I go through my black out I turn into a different person. From what I've herd from Kin and Kon I turn in to like some kind of a bad boy jerk." After he said that his face turned red. All I could do was smile and blush to. I felt a little bad that he had this so called curse. We sat in an awkward silence for a while until I said " What about your parents?" He had a sad look on his face. he then took a deep breath and said " My parents died because of this curse." I was a bit confused because I saw his parents. His saw my confused expression and he quickly said " Those peolpe you saw weren't my 're my step parents. My sister and I are adopted." I then felt sorry I asked. He put his hand on my shoulder and said " Don't worry about it. You didn't know." I smiled at him and he hugged me. I blushed a little while my heart felt like it was beating really fast. I felt this was just as awkward for me as it was for him. but for some reason I enjoyed this. He finally let go after a while. I pretended I was looking for something in my pockets when I found a slip of paper. I opened it and noticed it was a song I had written a week ago. I quickly tried to close it before Corey realized I even had it. But it was too late he had grabbed the piece of paper out of my hands and read what I had written down. He smiled at me and said " Sing it for me." I turned a deep red and shook my head while saying " No way I won't sing." He laughed at my embarrassment. He kept insisting I sing it and he finally got to me. I stood up on stage grabbed my bass and sang

**_I Turn To You (Melanie Chisholm/ Rick Nowels/ Billy Steinberg) _**

**_When the world is darker than I can understand._**

**_When nothing turns out the way I planned._**

**_When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight._**

**_When I can't sleep through the lonly night._**

**_I turn to you. Like a flower leaning towards the sun._**

**_I turn to you.'cos you're the only one._**

**_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down._**

**_I turn to you_**

**_When my insides are wracked with anxiety._**

**_You have the touch that will quiet me._**

**_You lift my spirit. You melt the ice_**

**_When I need inspiration, when I need advice._**

**_I turn to you. Like a flower leaning towards the sun._**

**_I turn to you 'cos you're the only one._**

**_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down_**

**_I turn to you_**

**_Where would I be? What would I do?_**

**_If you'd never helped me through._**

**_I hope someday if you've lost your way._**

**_you can turn to me like I've turned to you_**

**_i turn to you. Like a flower leaning towards the sun._**

**_I turn to you'cos you're the only one_**

**_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down._**

**_I turn to you._**

**_I turn to you. When fear tells me to turn around._**

**_I turn to you 'cos you're the only one._**

**_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down._**

**_I turn to you. I turn to you. I turn to you._**

After I was done I had turned completely red and I was trying really hard not to look at him. I heard him clap slowly and then fast. He came up to me knowing the song was about him. He said" You have such a beautiful voice." I looked up at him and said "Thanks." He laughed and I knew it was because I was still blushing. He took his hand and brushed away some hair I had covering my face. He took my chin in his hands and said " why are you still red?" I shrugged and he said " Well you look cute when you blush." MY face suddenly turned as red as my hair. He laughed at me a little and blushed himself. I covered my face with my hands and hair. He looked puzzled. he took my hands away from my face and gave me a kiss. I was to surprised to react. He leaned back. I just realized he was enjoying teasing me. He leaned in again and kissed me. This time I actually kissed him back. Before i realized it the garage door flew open and the twins came running in excited. We quickly pulled away and tried to act natural like nothing had ever happened. Kin ran up to us and said " Guess what?" Corey looked unamused when he said "What. Chicken Butt." Kin looked angry and was about to say something when Kon said" No, we just got a gig." Corey's expression turned to excitement "Where?When?" Kin opened his mouth but Kon beat him to it and said " We are performing at...

**_To Be Continued ..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey this is chapter 13 hope you enjoy it. By the way sorry 4 the wait busy studying for midterms and test which didn't reallt do anything to help me. anyway enogh about me enjoy. P.S I lost track of the days in the story so if the days don't add up or seem like I skipped or repeated a day sorry. _**

**_Chapter 13 " We get shocking news!"_**

" We are performing at Nick Mallory's Haloween part." I looked at them confused as they got excited like fan girls. I had no idea who this _Nick Mallory_ was or why they were so excited. Corey looked at me and saw I wasn't celerbrating. He and the twins asked " Why aren't you excited?" I shrugged and said" What's the deal with this guy." They looked at me like I just came from another planet and Corey said "Nick Mallory is the most popular guy in school. Performing at his party will give us a huge boost up into stardum. Every girl wants to date him. Even my crazy sister Trina. But he only has eyes for one girl." I looked at him waiting to tell me , but after I while I broke the silence and said " Well who?"

" righ um... Mina. She is like his dream girl and he would love to date her but my sister Trina would go into some kind of murderous rampage if that ever happened. But like I said every girl wants to date him." I rolled my eyes and mummbled " And apparently you three." Corey looked at me confused and said " What was that?" I smiled and said " Nothing." From what these guys told me he was probably a jerky jock who only cares abot his lookes and no one else. I already hated this i could say anything else Kin chipped in and said " Well there are actually 2 bands performing us and um... I actually don't know who the other band is. Nick just told me he needed 2 bands and he wanted us to be one of them." Corey didn't really seem to care about the other band, but I had a sick feeling in my stomatch when he said that. I looked at them puzzled and said " Thats's cool and whatever but what is our band called?" Corey smiled at me and said " Grojband." It was a weird but catchy name. He went over to a desk pulled out a peice of paper and wrote garage band spelled G-R-O-J-B-A-N-D. Then he drew two letters (G and B) and put them in the middle of a fire i think it was. but the only thing that puzzled me was it was black and white and I felt like I've seen that symbole somewhere before. I looked at the twins and noticed something that shocked me. Kon alredy was wearing a shirt with that logo/symbole and for just a second I though their eyes had gone from black to blue. Corey stpped drawing and said" enough messing around." Immediatly Corey made us rehearse and practice. Halloween was only 2 days away and we needed all the practice we could get.

A day later after we got back from school we went to Corey's house to practice. In the middle of practice Corey's step mom came in and said " Corey you got 2 leters in the mail." Corey ran up to her grabbed the envelopes and came back. He opened the first envelope and thats when he had a huge grinon his face until it quickly wiped of. I Looked at him worried and said " What's in he envelope." He looked up and said " the invitatins to the party." I was confused for two reasons. First there were 6 invitations when there were only 4 of us and last why would he be upset over invitations. He handed each one of us one and put the extra 2 on his desk. I looked at my invitation and started to read. I soon noticed Nick had put our logo on the piece of paper. I continued to read and as I got near the end I looked at the invitation in horror. Near the bottom it said the two bands. First it was us performing one son at the beginning and one a the end and the second band performing two songs in the middle was The Newmans. next to their name stood a logo just like ours but instead of a GB was a big N. I felt my stomach turn and anger fill my head. The anger left as quickly as it came and got replace by terror. I wanted to go into a corner and cry my eyes out. I backed up against the wall and slid down as My tears made my vision blurry. I didn't ever want to see Carrie's face again especially after she kidnapped my. corey walked over to me, sat down and put his arm around my shoulder telling me " everything was going to be alright." He hugged me and then he statred to stroke my hair back. I could feel Kin and Kon's eyes on me. I looked up at them with my red, watery eyes. Once I rubbed them I noticed my hands were black. I looked over at Corey's shoulder where i had been crying and noticed two black smugges on his perfectly white buttoned up shirt. we both stood up and I said " I'm sorry." He looked confused and said for what. I pointed at his shoulder and he noticed the black marks. He smiled at me and said " Don't worry about it." He looked cute in that shirt with his black jeans and his black sneakers. The twins still looked at us waiting for a responce to why I was crying. I didn't want to tell them but eventually I had to so I began.

After I was done they looked at me as though half of them wanted to hug and comfort me while the other half wanted to kill Larry and Carrie. Corey had gone to his room and changed into a different outfit. He was now wearing a black T-shirt with the band Queen Written in red, black sweat pants, black beanie and sneakers. He was eating an apple while leaning on the table. I couldn't help but blush. All I was wearing today was a black turtle neck, black boots and white jeans. The twins just had on black hoddies, sneakers and blue jeans. once he was done his apple we went back to practicing. It was near 10:00 pm when the twins finally left. Corey walked me home and kissed me when we arrived on my door step. I opened my eyes in the middle of the kiss and noticed two red dots from down the street faceing me. Soon enough I noticed they were eyes.I gasped and Corey pulled away looking at me worried. I shook my head as if to say nothing is wrong, but he insisted on staying the night. I agreed and we walked into my house. he closed and locked the door behind him. We walked up to my room and fell asleep on my bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night and stood up to look out the window. I don't know why but i felt as though something was pulling me towars it. I saw a figure watching me with red eyes. I couldn't see their face and i couldn't tell if it was a male or a female. I looked backat Corey who was still sleeping peacefully under the covers. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I opened my fridge and was about to take somthing out until I felt as though a window had been opened letting the cold wind lick my neck. I felt someone behind me. I wanted to turn around but I was to scared. The figure grabbed my shoulder and turned my around. I got ready to scream, but the figure covered my mouth. The figure took two steps back letting the moon give light to show it's face. That's when I realized it was...

**_To Be Continued ... _**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 14 thx 4 reading my story and i'm glad you guys enjoy it so far. ps. do not own songs or grojband

Chapter 14 " The Halloween Party Gone Wrong"

That's when I realized it was Corey. My heart was pounding really fast, but eventually it was slowing down. Corey looked at me with his sleepy eyes and gave me a small smile. All I could do was smile back. Until I realized he had scared me half to death. I gave him an angry pouty face and he looked at me confused, but sill sleepy. That's when he asked "What's wrong?" I sat down on a chair and he did the same. I still looked at bit angry at him when I said " You scared me to death. How did you come down here without making a sound? I need to put a bell on you." He looked at me puzzled and said " I was creeking all the way down the steps and I knocked over something on my way here. What are you talking about? If I was some kind of ninja I would be the worst. Are you feeling okay?" Thats when I realized I was still worried about the party." No I'm not okay I-I can't go to the party if she's going to be there. After what happened I don't want to get anywhere near her." He got up and hugged me while he said " Don't worry I'll be there with you. She'd have to be pretty stupid to try anything with me there." I knew I could trust him, but for some reason I couldn't calm down. He went to the fridge and took out the gallon of milk. He poured it into a pot and heated it up. Then he poured it into to glassed and stirred honey into it. He handed me a glas and I took small sips while it looked like he was inhaling his. I laughed when I saw he had a milk mustache. He tried to look at his lip and when he noticed it he wiped it off and smiled. After I finished my milk I yawned. He took my glass and put it in the sink. Then he said " Come on let's go back to sleep." I yawned and nodded my head as he helped me up the steps. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was drowned in sleep.

I woke up with my hair looking like a rats nest. I had slept so comfortably and I didn't feel like getting up, but I had to today was the last day we had to practice before the party. It took all my strength to get out pof bed but eventually I did it. I looked back at my bed noticing Corey was still asleep with his blue hair covering his face and his mouth open as though he was going to snore. I stretched and picked out an outfit. A green T-shirt, blue jeans, black hoodie and sneakers. I took a quick shower and changed. When I was done Corey was already in the kitchen with two plates of toast and bacon at the table. He was on his phone doing some stuff until he looked up at me with a smile. He put his phone away and I noticed he looked like he had just brushed his hair. It would have been a lot weirder if he was wearing different clothes. I poured 2 cups of orange juice and set them in front of us. He took the juice and I took the plate of food. It felt like some strange secret exchange. After breakfest we went ot his garage and waited for the twins. It didn't take long before they came running through the door. After practice the twins went home and I fell asleep on Corey's couch.

I woke up the next morning wanting to throw myself off a cliff. Today was the day I dreaded. Corey and his mom burst through the hallway door. She had two bags full of stuff I didn't even know what they contained. She said " Hello Laney. I did not know you fell asleep in the garage. If I had known I would have let you sleep in Trina's room." She gave Corey a small glare and all Corey did was put his hands in front of him in surrender. I noticed what Corey had done. If I had slept in his room his mom would have scoleded him, which would have been awkward to watch and if I had slept in Trina's room I wouldn't have lasted the night. Corey had helped me dodge a bullet. She then continued by saying " If you want to see what is in the bags you'll have to wait after the twins get here and after we have breakfest." I didn't really care what was in those bags but I gave a disappointed face so I wouldn't look rude or something. She lead me into the kitchen where she had set up a whole breakfest buffet. My stomatch started to growl and Corey looked at me wih a snicker. I blushed and sat down at the table. The doorbell rang and Corey stoood up and said " I'll get it" When he came back the twins, his sister, her so called friend/butler and his dad came in. Trina was to busy texting on her phone to notice me and she sat down. While every one else sat down Corey's mom came in with a tray full of pumpkin shaped pancackes and whipped cream. She set it down and said " Enjoy." Trina put her phone away and glared at everyone. She mumbled under her breath but all I caught were the words losers, fuking and annoying. I rolled my eyes and ate.

After breakfest Corey did the dishes, the twins helped clean the kitchen and I helped clean the table. After that was done Corey's mom lead us back to the garage and she showed us what was in the bag. There were costumes in there. Halloween costumes. I looked at Corey desperatly and he gave me an apoligetic look. Corey's mom left with a smile on the face. I walked up to Corey and hissed " What is all of this?" He gulped and said " Did I forget to mention that I got a text message frome Nick Mallory that said this was a costume party." He gave a worried laugh and I had half a mind to knock some sense into him. I went into the bathroom and changed. Lucky me it all fit and Corey's mom had found everything for the costume. But How she knew my size was a mystery. I looked in the mirror and notice I was wearing some kind of gothic witch costume. The dress was similar to the one Blair wore in the Soul Eater manga/anime. Without the bell. I was wearing long combat boots, and black gloves with ribbons. I had to make my makup darker and heavier. I also had to powder my face to make it seem whiter than it really was. I had an old style broom and the hat was the same color as the dress, but it was long. I knocked on the bathroom door and Corey said "You can come out now". I walked out with my face red from blushing. I really didn't want to be seen like this. When I walked in the first two people I saw were Kin and kon. Kin was dressed as a cyborg and Kon as a werewolf. They looked better than I thought. Once they saw me they looked at me in awe. Corey came in struggling to make a bow for his costume. He had his hair combed back and his face was paler. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, black dress shoes and a long black cape. That's when I noticed he was dressed as a blue haired dracula. He looked up at me after he gave up on his bown and he stood with his mouth open. I snapped my fingers in front of him and he said " You look great Laney." My ears turned red and I said " You to." I helped him with his bow and stepped back. He smiled showing his fake fangs. Two girls walked into the garage one dressed as a zombie and the other as the bride of Frankenstien. Turns out that they were grojband's groupies or at least that's what Corey said. Their names were Kate and Allie. they were about 13-years old I guess. I ignored them most of the time while they went over how they were going to set up the stage. After everyone was ready we practiced one last time and left for the party.

When we got there The house was huge. It was a mansion/castle. I walked in and helped the groupies set up. I was so nervous. Corey kept telling me to calm down but I couldn't. How can you calm down with a killer psycho maniac on the loose. Once we were done Nick Mallory (who was dressed as a skeleton) told us to enjoy ourselves until he called up the band. He was exactly how I imagined him hunky jock, but he seemed friendlier than every other jock I met. the only weird thing about him was he kept talking in third person. Like " yeah Nick Mallory's house is pretty big. Nick Mallory appreciates that."

2 hours later it was our time to go on stage and we began. Corey had written a song. How he did it so fast was a mystery to me. I went onstage gulped and the song began.

_**The Nightmare Before Christmas " This is Halloween"**_

_**Boys and Girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween**_

_**This is halowwen, this is halloween pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_**This is haloween, every body make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright **_

_**It's our town everybody scream In this town of halloween**_

_**I am the one hiding under your bed teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red **_

_**I am the one hiding under the stairs fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

_**This is halloween, this is halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! **_

_**In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_**In this town don't we love it now?**_

_**everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trashcan**_

_**Something waiting to pounce and how'll you'll...**_

_**Scream! this is halloween red'n'black, slimy green**_

_**Aren't you scared? **_

_**Well that's just fine say it once say it twice take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

_**Everybody scream! everybody scream!**_

_**in our town of halloween**_

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

_**I am the "who" When you call who's there **_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

_**I am the shadow of the moon at night **_

_**filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

_**This is halloween, this is halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**Tender lumplings everywhere life's no fun without a good scare**_

_**that's our job but we're not mean**_

_**In our town of halloween**_

_**In this town **_

_**Don't we love it now?**_

_**Skelleton Jack might catch you in the back**_

_**And scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin**_

_**This is halloween everyone scream**_

_**Wont'ya please make way for a very special guy **_

_**Our man Jack is king of the pumkin patch**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumkin king**_

_**This is halloween, this is halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumkin song**_

_**La la-la la Haloween! Halloween! **_

_**La la-la la Halloween! Halloween!**_

Man was that song long. People cheered and shouted with excitement. I was happy with myself. We each had a part to sing and I was glad no one messed up. I put my stuff down and went to go enjoy the party with Corey. The Newmans played their song next. I was nervous to see Carrie, but I tried to put on a brave face. Carrie was dressed as a broken doll, Larry as the grim reaper, Konnie dressed as a gothic princess, and Kim as a dark angle. Once they got onstage Carrie glared strait at me and Larry gave me a devilish smile.

_**Bring Me To Life By Evanescence**_

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

_**leading you down into my core where I've become so numb **_

_**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold **_

_**until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Larry-(I can't wake up)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from nothing I've become**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me **_

_**Breathe into me and make me real **_

_**Bring me to life **_

_**(Wake me up )**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**( I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love darling **_

_**Only you are the life amoung the dead**_

_**All this time I can't beleive I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me **_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything **_

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**( I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

She gave me an evil grin and got ready for her next song. Something about the way Larry was singing seemed more than just a song. It was as if he was singing a distress call. I turned to Corey who was holding his head in pain. He fell to the floor and I quickly helped him up. " Are you ok Corey." he looked at me for a quick second and I thought his eyes were red. But before I could confirm he ran outside. At first I thought he was wearing red contacts until I remembered he didn't have contacts. I ran after him and hopefully I was able to catch up to him. I found him holding onto a tree breathing heavily. I touched his shoulder and said " Corey whats going on?" he didn't turn around to face me but he said " I'll tell you later just go back to the party. I'll be fine." He ran into the woods and I quickly followed. He was faster than me, so I struggled to catch up. I forgot to bring my coat so I was freezing out here. the cold air made my warm breathe into vapor. Corey slowed down and I hid behind a tree. I looked a him in terror as I realized his eyes were really red. A small animal ran past him but before it could get away he caught it. He bit it and dropped it like it was a piece of unwanted trash. Blood trickled down his lower lip as his eyes became blue again. Then I noticed those weren't fake fangs. He wiped what was left of the blood with his cape and began to walk back. I held my hand up to my mouth hopeing he wouldn't notice me, but my luck had run out. He turned around and saw me. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or angry so I just stood there staring at him not knowing how to react. He came up to me and I had a sudden urge to run, but I didn't. If I did I knew he would easily catch up to me and or I wouldn't get an explination on what I just saw. " How much did you see?" I gulped and said " Enough to know that little creature won't be going back home." He looked stressed and worried at the same time. He grabbed my arm and we walked back to the party. Before we went inside he said " I'll explain everything you need to know later. Right now just forget you ever saw that and enojoy yourself." I nodded in agreement and we went inside.

The Newmans had just finished their second song. It surprised me we were only ther for no more than 5 minutes. It seemed more like half an hour. It was our time to go up again and I was scared out of my mind to go back up there. Corey reasured me and we got ready.

_**Thriller Michael Jackson**_

_**It's close to midnight and something evi's lurking in the dark**_

_**Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

_**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it **_

_**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**_

_**You're paralyzed**_

_**'Cause this is thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike **_

_**You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

_**Your fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller**_

_**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run **_

_**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**_

_**you close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl**_

_**But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind **_

_**You're out of time**_

_**'Cause this is thriller night**_

_**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller night**_

_**Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade**_

_**There's no escapein' the jaws of the alien this time **_

_**(they're open wide)**_

_**This is the end of you're life **_

_**They're out to get you, there's demons closing inon every side**_

_**They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial**_

_**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**_

_**All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,**_

_**I'll make you see**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare to try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller night**_

_**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**_

_**Darkness falls across the landthe midnight hour is close at hand **_

_**Creatures crawl in search for blood **_

_**To terrorize your neighbourhood**_

_**And whosoever shall be found**_

_**Without the soul for getting down**_

_**Must stand and face the hounds of hell**_

_**And rot inside a corpse's shell**_

_**The foulest stench is in the air**_

_**The funk of forty thousand years **_

_**And grisly ghouls from every tomb **_

_**Are closeing in to seal your doom**_

_**And though you fight to stay alive **_

_**Your body starts to shiver**_

_**For no mere mortal can resist **_

_**The evil of the thriller**_

I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. I got off the stage and hugged Corey as everyone clapped in excitement. Corey looked surprised and his face had turned a deep shade of red. I let go and found myself blushing to. I walked to the snack table with Corey and the twins as people cheered for us and telling us we did a great job. At the snack table I grabbed a small bowl and filled it with pretzels. Then I got a soda and began to drink and eat. Corey had grabbed some chips and a cup of juice. He walked over to me and said " Umm about what you saw outside. When we get back to your house I'll tell you what was going on. But to tell you some of the truth right now I'm a..." Suddenly the lights went off. I herd the twins scream,then Corey. I was freaking out and that's when I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. It dragged me away, out the door and into the woods. In the distance I could see the lights turn on again. People were chearing as though this were part of the party. I got dragged farther and farher away from the house until the small dot of a house disappeared. the moonlight was shining throught he trees as best it could. When they finally stoped dragging me I noticed it was the Newmans. Larry had dragged me into the middle of the woods and then tide me to a tree. The twins had been dragged by the girl twins, knocked out and tide to trees.I saw Corey only tied by the hands and kneeling in front of Carrie with anger burning in his eyes. I looked up at Carrie and noticed she had blood red eyes like Corey did. She had a long black cloak covering her. She looked at me smiling evily and showning me her fangs. Had she always had those? Corey got up as best he could and said " What the fuck do you think you're doing you bitch?" She smiled coldly and said" Just taking revenge for what you and your girlfriend did to me when we were 14 years old." I looked at Corey with a confused face, but he didn't even look at me he only said " Your still on that you little bitch?" She slapped him across the face and said " Of course I am you dumbass." I couldn't take it anymore I was so confused I yelled " What the hell is going on?" Carrie gave me a blank stare and said " You still haven't told your little slut yet? Why you erased her memories?" My cheeks burned in anger. I didn't know who I was more mad at Corey or Carrie? I didn't even know who I was anymore. Corey looked disgusted, but I knew he was trying to hide a worried expression. She spit in her face and said " I gave her a second chance and she's not suppose to know any of this. I took her memories for a reason." Tears streamed down my face and I turned away from Corey. When I looked over to see if Kin and Kon were okay I realised they were gone. Both set of twins were gone. Larry stood behind me the whole time without saying a word. I turned in time to see Carrie pull out a black dagger. She kicked Corey to the ground and raised here knife. Then she swung down aiming for Corey's chest. Before I realised the knife had come down. I saw blood and I was to shocked to do anything. The blood ran down Corey's face and chest as I watched in horror. Corey had blood but ...

To be continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for the super long wait. I had test and I was catching up on the Percy Jackson series. Man, those books are good. I really recommend them for those who haven't read them yet. Anyway enough of my excuses here is chapter 15_**

**_Chapter 15 " What the Hell!"_**

Corey had blood, but I then realized it wasn't his. He had a dagger in his hand and he had stabbed Carrie on the leg. I struggled to get free but I couldn't. The ropes were leaving hands sore. Corey started to swing at Carrie with his dagger. Even with a wound she moved fast. Her wound started to steam and I noticed it was healing, but she was in pain. Larry stood next to me watching the battle in complete silence. When I looked back at Corey he was on the floor with a huge cut on his waist. Carrie smiled at him pleased with herself. Unlike Carrie's wound Corey's didn't heal as fast. He sat there in pain as Carrie walked over to him and said "Before I kill you don't you think we should tell your girlfriend why she's in this mess in the first place." Corey looked at her and for a brief moment saw horror in his eyes. Then he gave up and said "fine tell her if that's what you want." Carrie looked pleased as she came over to me and said " Well this all happened when we were young. Corey, Kin, Kon and you were called Grojband and Larry, Kim, Konnie and I were the Newmans. Ring a bell? Anyway we had just gotten over our differences when Corey and I started dating. We were happy together or at least that's what I thought. Turns out lover boy here had a crush on you, but decided to go out with me to keep our bands at peace. We were setting up for our concert one day when I went looking for Corey to practice for our duet. After I had asked Larry, Kin and Kon I gave up and went backstage to get dressed for the show. On my way to the girl's dressing room I heard a noise coming from deeper in the hallway. I followed the noise until I came upon a door. It was slightly opened and I was about to go inside, but I heard talking. I stopped to listen and heard you and Corey talking. You two were arguing about something and then everything went silent. I looked inside and found you two making out. My vision got blurry as I realized I was crying. I ran from the scene and into the woods where I stood and cried. No one came looking for me so I decided to go home after a few hours of crying and thinking. When I got home I found Larry who had been waiting for me to come home all day. I told him what happened and he sat there and listened to every word as though his life depended on it. We walked up to my attic and just started to look around. Larry thought taking my mind off of it was a good idea. After looking through what seemed an endless lost and found I found a book. It had a leather black cover with a strange mark on it. I opened it and found what looked like spells. At first I though this was crazy. Why would there be a book full of spells in my attic? I walked to my room with the book in hand and started to read the so called spells. I read one in particular that caught my eye. All I could read was the name of the spell which read _Immortality_. All the spells had consequences but I couldn't read this one. It was blurred and some of it was ripped off. Too late I realized the price of immortality, which was this monster I am right now if you're not catching on. Even though my skin, my hair and my body looked like a super model's I started craving blood and I had grown fangs. Larry stared at me in horror from the doorway, but he didn't run away. He had a book in his hand and he sat next to me and opened a chapter on vampire. Turns out the book Larry was holding actually was like a sequel to the one I was holding. But this one told you information on what you might become, what you might cause or what you might make. As I read the section on vampires I noticed that it said vampire sometimes come with special abilities. Then it lists some. I tried almost all of them until I came to one that said "Siren's song" which basically controlled people when you sang. I tried it out on poor Larry and it had worked. I was happy I found a way to get Corey back. A few days later I found you two in the park talking. I walked up to you two. Corey looked nervous and said "Carrie I have to tell you something." I was mad because he didn't even mention that I had left the day of the concert. Shows how much he cared, but before I let him finish I said "Can you wait a sec? I want you to listen to a new song I wrote." As I sang Corey looked as he was in a hypnotic state. I was almost finished my song when you interrupted and broke the siren's curse. Out of anger I recited the immortality spell, but since I was aiming my anger at Corey for betraying me I guess the spell had worked on him. Days later I had tricked Corey into meeting me in the forest. He brought his whole band as I did and the battle began. The sets of twins were off fighting somewhere when I had injured you badly. Corey begged me not to kill you. I was about to do the exact opposite when one of the twins had crashed into me and knocked me aside. I got up in time to threaten to kill you again. Corey then made a deal with me. If he stayed away from you then I would leave you alone and I got to kill him. I agreed and I gave him a moment alone with you. It was too late when I realized he had the special power over the mind and teleportation. He had erased you're memories and ran leaving you behind and dazed. I ran after him until I got near the ocean. He had teleported somewhere I couldn't track him. When I came back to kill you I couldn't find you or my way back. I was lost for days. Until Larry found me and brought me back home. Ever since then I have sworn to destroy you and Corey." The vengeance in her eyes only got stronger while telling this story. Reminding her why she hated me wasn't the best move I pulled, but it was too late now. While she told her story Corey had cut the ropes holding me and I remembered everything she had mentioned. I felt bad for her, but then I remembered she was trying to kill me. I quickly got up Knocked Larry out and punched Carrie on the face. Corey was amazed at how fast I moved. Carrie only got a lot angrier. She swung her knife at me cutting my arm, my leg and my stomach. I fell back in pain as Corey started to fight her. I heard a moaning sound behind me and noticed Larry was getting up. He jumped into the fight between Corey and Carrie. Before I realized it he was lying on the ground badly hurt. Worse than I was. Suddenly I got dizzy and light headed. I began to feel nauseous. Carrie was hurt even worse than Larry. She ran into the woods as soon as she saw she couldn't win leaving Larry hurt on the ground. Before she completely vanished into the forest Larry looked at her with pleading pain filled eyes and said "Carrie help me." But she just left not looking back. At that moment Corey grabbed his knife from the ground. He walked dup to Larry about to kill him when I yell "COREY STOP DON'T." His red eyes went back to their normal blue. He helped me up and then we began to walk away when I said "Corey, please go help him." I could see he didn't want to, but it seemed he'd do anything for me after what he put me through. He helped Larry up and we walked away from the battle ground. We ended up on a cliff. Below was a river so I knew we had walked in the wrong direction. Before my mind could process anything Carrie came out of the forest with a gun in her hand. What the hell was this bitch crazier than I thought? She shot my arm and my leg. I collapsed onto the ground only feeling pain. She was about to shoot again when Larry blocked the shot. The bullet had gone through his shoulder, which made him stumble any fall into the river. Carrie had a demonic look in her eyes while holding the gun to my head. I black out a bit. So I couldn't see but I could hear and feel my surroundings. Before I blacked out completely I felt a cold liquid wrap my body and then I heard a splash. After that I don't know what happened. I woke up in...

**_To Be Continued ..._**


	16. info

_**Hey sorry for not updating all summer but I've been pretty busy I think now that I'm back in school I'll be able to post more. Mostly because I'm always at a computer during the school year any way thanks for the support and I'm still really sorry I forgot to warn you guys about the no updates during the summer **_


	17. Chapter 16

**_Sorry guys I know it been almost a year since my last post but, I was busy and I had typed up like 3 chapters for the story but my flash drive crashed/broke on me and I lost everything that was on it. Even the chapters for the Vampire kisses story I'm doing. You're probably wondering why I didn't have it saved on my laptop. Well you see I type up my stuff on my laptop and save it on my flash drive so my brother can't go making fun of me later or deleting it off my laptop. I was also studying for finals, keystones, and other test I have. I'm going to try to post as much as possible now that most of the worst is over._********_I am also planning on writing a sequel to this story. But to do so I need two people who will give me a brief description on a character they want to be in my story. I also need to know if you guys will even want a sequel. I can't make any promises this will come any sooner sorry. But please tell me what you think and what I can do to make this story better so more of you can read it. Enough of my blabbing here is chapter 16. P.S Since I lost this chapter on my flash drive it's not as good as I remember it being plus I'm going to make it as long as I can.._**

**_Chapter 16 ""_**

I woke up in the hospital with a throbbing pain. My whole body was in pain but I looked around to see my surroundings. To my left I could see a window and near the window was Larry in a bed asleep. Or at least I hope he was asleep. He had a cast on his leg and bandages around his head and chest. His skin was pale and he looked so fragile that I was scared he might die at any minute. In front of me was the door and next to the door was a small black couch. I tried lifting up my arm to scratch my itchy nose and I panicked when I couldn't move it. I turned to see sleeping Corey holding on to it tightly. For a second there I thought they had cut off my whole arm. He slept peacefully sitting on a chair with his head on my bed. His cheeks were a light shade of pink, while his blue hair covered his pale face. He was wearing an orange beanie with a white skull. I felt a small trace of sadness. My chest felt as if something was on it and I held my breath. That beanie seemed so familiar but I swore I never saw it before. I quickly looked away and noticed a black book bag next to Corey. I gasped noticing I was still holding my breath. I breathed deeply and fell back onto my bed. Corey stirred and woke up. He looked at me and gave me a sleepy smile as he said "You're awake." I nodded and he yawned. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days."

"Is that so? How's Larry?"

"Poor guy lost a lot of blood, barely made it"

"What happened to Carrie?"

"She tried to shoot you, but you fell back into the river in time. I knocked her out and jumped after you two. Luckily I saved both of you before I drowned."

"Does you mom know about your secret?"

"She shouldn't. At least not yet."

"Then how did you explain this to her?"

"I told her we were attacked by a mad man and we got away before he got us. Larry tried to save you while I held him off, so you two to escape"

"How are Kin and Kon? "They were fighting the other twins when something weird happened and Kim and Konnie disappeared. To be honest I bet it was all Carrie I thought. "They're fine they should be at home sleeping or eating cheese."

"So Larry is going to live right?"

"Yeah he's weak but in a stable condition." I took a deep breath and as if on cue Larry woke up with a sudden jump and said "Where am I?" I looked at him in shocked. Corey walked over to him and started to explain everything. Soon enough a nurse had walked in and started to change my bandages. She put some food on a small table next to me and walked over to Larry. Corey quickly finished and walked over to me. Larry looked at his sheets in disappointment and sadness. Corey set a chair next to my bed and looked at the food next to me. He grabbed the Jell-O and a fork, while I stared at him curiously. He grabbed a piece of Jell-O with the fork and fed it to me. I glared at him and said "I can feed myself." He chuckled and said "Can you? Well, show me?" I grabbed the fork from his hand and stabbed it into the Jell-O. I tried bending my arm but the small cuts hurt bad enough to prevent me from bending my arm. Corey watched me struggle for a good five minutes with a smile on his face before he decided to grab the fork and put the Jell-O in my mouth. It was strawberry flavored my favorite. But my cheeks turned bright red. I couldn't figure out if it was from anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

After lunch or dinner. I didn't know the time and I couldn't see outside or the clock. I left my glasses at home. Usually I don't wear them, but I had forgotten to get new contacts. I could see fine without them sometimes, but I guess today wasn't my lucky day. Corey came up to me with a black book bag hanging over his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and said "Your dad doesn't know what happened and my mom isn't saying a thing because she doesn't want him to stress himself out more than he already is." I looked at the floor sadly remembering what my dad has to go through. But for some reason I also remembered what Carrie had told me in the woods. I looked at Corey and I realized I knew more than I thought. Slowly memories started to come back. But as I began to remember my head started to hurt so I stopped trying. Corey recognized the look on my face and with lonely eyes he said "I had to. If I hadn't Carrie would have gotten to you a lot sooner. "I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped away the tears from my eyes. "My head hurts just trying to remember. Half of me want to remember while the other half wants to forget. My heart hurts just as bad as my head. Even though I can't remember my heart does and for some reason it doesn't want those memories back. I really want them back but, I just don't know what to believe anymore." He looked at me with pain in his eyes. He held my hand and said "I wish I could bring back your memory. You don't know how guilty I've felt after taking it. I couldn't sleep at night knowing I hurt you. I've actually tried giving it back while you were asleep, but like you said your heart refuses to take it, so I can't give it to you. But listen to me no matter what anyone tells you, even your heart, I will always love you. That you can always believe." He leaned in for a kiss when suddenly a fork flew over our heads and got stuck on the wall. Shocked I looked at the direction where the fork had come from and saw a red faced Larry. I didn't know what to be more amazed at. The fact that I had good aiming or the fact that Larry had such a strong throw. He was embarrassed and angry at the same time as he said " Get a room you two and if you can't don't do that were I can see or next time I won't miss." Then he went back to reading a book the nurse had brought in a few minutes ago for him. Corey gulped nervously and whispered in my ear "how did I beat him so easily?" I giggled as he faced me again and told me to go to sleep. I didn't want to but before I knew it sleep had consumed me and I was in a deep sleep.

In my dream I was in the forest again but instead of being in my hospital gown I was wearing a black laced dress, black ballerina shoes, black laced choker and a black laced headband. I was lying on the cool forest ground at the night's darkness surrounded me. I got up off the ground and wiped off any dirt I had on me. The air was warm and the moon was shining bright. As I turned to look around I noticed a figure in the distance. As It got closer I backed away feeling my heart pound against my chest. I hid behind a tree hoping the figure wouldn't see me. It stopped near a tree that looked as though it was dying. I started to walk towards it curious to see what he or she might be doing. As I got closer the figure started to look really familiar. I noticed blue hair and a familiar orange beanie. I couldn't move or breathe as I noticed the figure was Corey. But he looked so much younger than he does now. He was about an inch shorter than me, or at least it looked that way. He looks about 12 or 13 years old. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, black skinny jeans and his blue converse sneakers. I started to breathe heavily not noticing I had been holding my breath for so long. He was staring at the moon as though he were waiting for someone. The air felt as though it had dropped a couple of degrees. I shivered as a small black raven sat on top of his shoulder. When it flew away I noticed it wasn't a raven but a bat with strange blue eyes. Corey turned around looking straight at me with bloody red eyes and a very serious face. He licked his lips and bent down. He began to dig where he stood. Once he finished, out of a small hole he took out a silver box with a lock that kept it closed. He reached into his blue shirt and pulled out a small gold key. As he opened the box and took out a necklace I walked closer trying to get a good look at what was inside. Corey pulled out a silver chain, with a bright green jewel at the end of it. When I got a closer look at it I noticed it was an emerald in the shape of a heart. He put the chain in his pocket and started to walk away from me. I followed him as quietly as I could deeper into the forest. We came to a small damp cave that looked rather menacing. The cave was pitching black and I had no light source so I didn't dare go in after him, mostly because it felt like a trap. When he came out he began walking towards the moon. I followed him and quickly noticed there were less and less trees to be seen. Up until there were none and he was standing on a small hill. I looked at my surroundings more clearly and with a shock I noticed I had followed him into an empty field. He stood there a staring at the moon. I heard a growling behind me and turned to see two identical silver haired wolves. They both had green eyes that looked ready to tear your throat out at a moment. I backed up a bit and turned around ready run. Corey had now turned to face me and motioned me to join him completely oblivious to the wolves. In fear of getting torn apart, I went up and joined him on the hill. Unexpectedly he grabbed me and hugged me tightly as though I would fall apart and disappear if he didn't. I was too shocked and my heart was beating too fast for me to give any reaction. After a while I began to hug him back, but before I could end the hug my neck started to feel numb. Before I could push him away I began to feel light headed. I fell to the ground, knees first. A warm sticky liquid started to trickle down my neck and onto my chest. Looking up I noticed that 13 year old Corey still had blood red eyes, but this time his lips were parted to reveal sharp fangs, while his lips dripped a red liquid. He squatted down beside me and smiled. Wiping away and excess liquid with his hand, he began to say something. My body was trembling and my heart began to slow down. I couldn't process what Corey was saying, but the little I did catch were only mumbles. He was about done when a wolf stepped in front of me. I was to light head to get up and run. I was hard enough sitting up on my knees. Soon enough I got too exhausted and collapsed on the cool floor. I stared up at the moon with a motionless expression. The wolf was now on top of me and it looked like to be trying to tell me something. Its voice went from a mumble to "up, "wake up, "Wake Up! "WAKE UP!"

I woke up sweaty and panting. My hair stuck to my face, while my blankets were wrapped around my legs. I looked up to see Corey grabbing his chin in pain. Confused I asked him what was wrong. He looked at me and said "Remained me never to wake you up like that again. You bolted up so fast; your head could have knocked out a tooth." I blushed and said "I'm sorry you startled me." With a smirk he said "I startled you? HAHAHAHA You scared the shit out of me. You were sweating and mumbling something in your sleep. Then out of nowhere you screamed. That's when I knew there was something wrong and I had to wake you up. What was your dream about anyway?" Sweat ran down my face as I unwrapped the blankets from my legs. "Nothing," was all I thought to say. "Nothing almost got me a trip to the dentist?" Nodding I grabbed a cup of water on a desk next to my bed. In the corner of the room I saw the black bag sitting there as though it were taunting me. I looked away and Corey was giving me that look that says I know you're lying. I smiled nervously at him. The nurse came in before Corey could ask me anything else. She smiled at all three of us. "Laney Penn," she said while pointing at me with a pen. I nodded. "Says here you healed faster than the doctors thought you would. You can leave the hospital today. I just called your guardian and they said they will be hearing in an hour. Oh and Larry you can leave one week from today." He grumbled in annoyance as she motioned for Corey to leave the room so I could change into some clothes Corey had brought me.

After we said our goodbyes to Larry I left the hospital in a wheel chair, while Corey had to walk. Corey's mom met us and helped me into her car. The whole drive home all I could think about was the dream and I felt guilty about it because Corey was talking about something and I was ignoring him.

As I walked into Corey's house it seemed oddly quiet. He led me up the steps and into his bedroom. I sat down on his bed and stared at him as he was picking up a few things off the floor. "Where's your sister?"

"She's out of town with Mina and some cheerleaders. They won't be back for three weeks."

"Oh," was all I could say. I fell back onto the bed letting my head hit the pillow. Corey fell onto the bed next to me and put his hands on his face like he had the first time I came over. "Is there anything else you should be telling me?"

"I told you everything you need to know." Then without thinking I said "They're wolves aren't they?" He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." I don't know why I said that or why I asked him. Somewhere deep inside I already knew they were werewolves. "So when will I see them again?" Ignoring my question he said "I got a text early this morning. There's a Battle of the bands happening this Friday and we have been nominated to be one of the bands. I know you're still healing so if you don't want to compete I'm ok with that." I sat up and faced him." What makes you think I wouldn't want to participate? Even with a broken arm I'd find a way to play." He chuckled and sat up next to me. He typed a few things on his phone and smiled at me. "Okay we're in. I'll let the twins know by later today."

"Um I know this is weird of me to ask but can I sing a song." He looked a bit worried as he said "Before I let you does that sing Some One like You by Adele."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I need to see something." As I sang Corey's face relaxed and he started to smile a dopey smile. He hugged me and I stopped singing. "Are you okay?' He gave me a horrified look and quickly smiled. "Yeah I'm okay. But I'm sorry you can't sing during this battle."

"Why not?"

"Just don't please." He got up and walked to the door. "I have to go to the bathroom." He gave me a quick smile and left the room. The bathroom was near Corey's room. I began to hear him talk and got up to listen.

"Her power is back and I think it's stronger. I couldn't last one minuet without losing my mind. " pause " Yeah she wasn't to sing a song." pause" Yeah I told her not to." pause " No, but she's going to find out. Might as well show her how to use It." pause "I'll tell her tomorrow when we're practicing." Pause " If I don't she could enchant someone by accident." pause "Ok. Bye" he hung up and I heard the bathroom door slam. I threw myself on the bed and took out my phone. He walked up to the bed and sat down. He took a deep breath and said "We have to practice tomorrow." I nodded and sat up. I opened my mouth to say something, but I had nothing to say. "Les go downstairs for a snack." he said as he grabbed my hand. As we walked out of the room I heard a loud crash outside and a male voice screaming "Help!" We ran down the stairs and out the front door. As soon as I stepped outside I started to choke on black smoke. My eyes were tearing up and I couldn't breathe. When the smoke cleared I saw...

**_To be continued..._**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 "A bunch of Shit going on way to fast"

When the smoke cleared I saw Kin and Kon getting up from the street floor. Next to them was what I think a weird machine Kin bought and probably exploded after Kon testes it. This all seemed really familiar to me but I couldn't quite place where I had seen this before. Corey ran towards them and helped the twins get up. I was in a bit of shock and couldn't quite process the explosion. I ran towards them after a minute or two and expected them to be in pain or hurt. Instead they were perfect fine and grinning like it was the coolest thing they had ever done. At that moment I wanted to really hurt them. They patted the dirt and dust off and walked towards me giving me a suspicious look. Kin then looked at Corey and said "I was pretty sure that would have jogged her memory. By the way does she know about us?" Corey shook his head and put his hand to his throat in a cutting motion. "What are you guys talking about? Know about what? You guys are keeping stuff away from me again. Just tell me I'm bound to find out anyway." they all sighed and Corey folded his arms across his chest. He motioned for the twins to continue speaking what they were about to say. Kon spoke up and said "we're werewolves." kin looked at him showed that he just went out and said it like it was no big deal. And for some reason I didn't find it that important. I felt like I've known all my life it was like as if someone told me that I can drink water. Like duh. They waited for my reaction and after a couple of of minutes I got tired of it. "What!?" Corey cleared his throat and said " I don't know we were just expecting a bigger reaction." the twins nodded in agreement. "So Corey's a vampire and you two are werewolves. What does that make me a witch," I laughed a bit and sighed. They laughed nervously but I didn't really care. That's when Corey grabbed my wrist and said "Come on let's go practice a little. You two can join us once you've cleaned up this mess," he motioned with his free hand. The twins grunted as we were walking away towards the garage. Once he pulled up the garage door he nudged me into the dark room and closed the door. He turned on the light and I got blinded for a bit. He grabbed his guitar and handed me my bass."We have to choose our songs for the competition. So what do you want to play." I shrugged and we started to think.

After a while we came up with nothing and the twins had not come back. We walked outside to see what was wrong. All the trash had been cleaned up but Kin and Kon were nowhere in sight. I heard something beep and Corey pulled out his phone. A minuet passed when his phone beeped again. He replied and put his phone back in his back pocket. He looked up to me and said "The twins went home some kind of family emergency. I'll check on them later tonight. By the way the first text I got was from the competition host. He said our songs have to be a response song. Like if they play a song we have to respond as though it were a conversation. The band who has a bad response or doesn't have a song loses." that seemed a bit weird but I just went with it. After all this is the first time I've ever been in a competition.

That night I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling when I heard a clicking sound at my window. I got up and opened it. It was completely dark but I could make out a boyish figure below. Thinking it was Corey I said "Meet me at my front door." the figure nodded. I ran down the steps and to the front door. Once I opened it I noticed it want Corey, but instead Larry. He looked great. Like nothing had happened. He was wearing a green shirt with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black boots. He looked away covering his blushing face. That when I remembered all I was wearing was a T-shirt and my black laced underwear. My face burned red and I said " come in let me just throw on some pants and I'll be right down. As I ran back upstairs I heard the door close and footsteps walking towards the living room. I threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and walked back downstairs. He was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. "I see you made yourself at home." He set the cup down on the floor and said " Sorry it's like to in the morning and I need caffeine."

" talking about two in the morning, what are you doing here at this time and why do you look like you walked out of your house instead of the hospital?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something and if you haven't noticed yet there's a lot of magic in this world. Healing myself isn't that big of a deal."

"Okay so what do you want?"

"Well I can't seem to remember anything before I got shot. Well that's not completely true I remember meeting you up to the point I sided with Carrie, but after that… It a blank. So anyway I wanted to warn you about Corey.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since he's been turned, he's been acting weird. Sorry, but I have to know had he ever kissed you and you felt like passing out later after."

"Isn't that a bit personal?"

"Please just answer the question, it I'm already uncomfortable just being here alone with you. " I let out a long sigh and said "Yeah. Once. We were alone in my room. "

"That's bad."

"Why is that bad?"

"Well it's the thing I wanted to warn you about. He wasn't born a vampire so he's going to go out of control."

"Like all out murderer." He took a sip of his coffee and said "more or less. During your kiss he drank your blood. That taste of blood is like a drug, he'll want more up to the point where he can't stop himself." my heart hurt. Just thinking about Corey becoming a murderer was like an arrow through my heart. I didn't notice I was holding my breath until Larry shook my shoulders and said "Laney breath!" I fell back onto the couch and I felt light headed. Larry ran to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water. Before I could take the glass and drink there was a knock on the door. He looked at ke and said "Are you expecting anyone?" I shook my head and got up to answer the door. Larry sat me back down handed me the glass. "I'll get it stay here and drink your water." He walked to the door and I heard mumbling. He walked back into the living room with Corey behind him. Corey looked hurt when he saw me. He was wearing a black beanie with black jeans, a blue T-shirt and blue converse sneakers. Instead of hugging me like I was expecting he stood there. "Is something wrong?" I said between sips of water. "It's Carrie. She's come back with her set of twins and a new member to replace Larry." Larry looked shocked, heart broken and then angry. He punched my wall and said " I'll be right back I need some fresh air." I heard the door slam behind him and Corey continued " She entered the competition and I have a bad feeling she's planning something to finish you once and for all. but don't worry I have everything under control. Can you get up?" I nodded and we walked outside. Once outside I noticed a lump on the side walk. I couldn't quite make it out it was to far away. As we walked closer I noticed a bloody trail. And that's when I realized that the lump was a passed out and stabbed Larry. He was face down but Corey turned him over. His stomach was bleeding heavily. Corey picked him up and carried him back to my house.

An hour later Larry was bandaged up but asleep. His face was paler than paper but Corey had said he would be alright.

Around 7 in the morning Larry woke up and tried to stand up. Corey told him not to and handed him a plate of food. Corey then told him to eat carefully and handed him a scroll of paper. He told me to leave him alone to rest bit and the only time anyone should go near him is when we were changing his bandages and once he was strong enough we could ask him what had attacked him. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to finish the dishes. Once I was done I went to go throw out the trash. As I opened the the lid to the trash can outside I felt a hand grab my mouth. I tried to scream and struggled to get free, but my body felt heavier and heavier the more I tried. I fell to the ground and heard some muffled laughter and talking. Then everything went completely black.

I was in a dream again. I could tell because I was back in the forest with the same outfit I had before. Only this time I was wearing the chain Corey had around my neck and my neck was completely fine. I walked forward into the darkness hoping to find anyone. What I found was a terrible sight. At first I thought it was just Corey sitting on a hill by himself but when he turned around his mouth and the rest of his body was covered in blood. And he wasn't sitting on just any hill. He was sitting on a bunch of people I hoped he didn't kill. He stared at me with an amused grin. He got up and held out his hand to me. I don't know why I was willing to take it. But as soon as I touched it the floor broke under me and I fell for what seemed like forever. Watching the and suffocating in the thick darkness.

Whe I finally landed I woke up with the thud of my body to the ground. My body hurt like hell and I opened my eye to see Carrie with crazy smile on her face. " Fuck not again. " she grabbed my hair and yanked it so I would get up. All of a sudden I was pushed back onto a table which broke under my weight. She laughed in amusement. God this butch was crazy. She grabbed my hair again but instead of throwing me she said "Where is it you little bitch?". I had not idea what she was. Talking about and I think she knew that. So she held a knife to my throat and said "I know you have it. So don't try to act stupid. Corey gave it to you I know he did." She mad a small cut and I felt the warm blood dripping down my neck. Before she could do anything more Kim walked in thought the door and said Carrie you have to see this. " she through me onto the floor and walked out of the room. I had no idea where I was not did I know how to get out. I looked around and found a tiny window blocked of with duck tape and one price of wood. I began to feel alone. Corey would probably be looking for me right now. But I pulsar depend on him for everything. I just wanted this nightmare to end. I sat down in the corner. There was broken glass and some dry blood. I kicked what I cook away. I felt tears run down my face. All this and not even a week had past. Not even 3 fucking days. Carrie looked crazier thank ever and she wanted something I had. I didn't know what it was and she didn't care if I lived or not. I put my head between my knees and closed my eyes for a moment. Behind me the door suddenly slammed open and before I could see who it was I was being carried out the door and thought what looked like a maze of rooms. Everything was a blur and my eyes couldn't keep up with what was going on. I heard some screaming and when we turned one corner I saw a bloody massacre.I didn't get to see whose bodies those were and I was thankful for that. The person carting me suddenly turned a corner and before I new it we had jumped out a window. My hands were a blood mess and as soon as I realized I had glass sticking out of my arm I passed out.

I don't know where I was expecting to wake up. But a cemetery was certainly not one of my top choices. When I got your was raining and I was ontology my mother's grave. I sat up staring at the word written on her tombstone. _Here lies a great mother and wife. One everyone was devastated to see go. And a person who has touched the hearts of many._ And under that in beautiful cursive was my mom's favorite saying_ A person's true wealth is the good he or she does in the world._ And just like a lightning bolt hitting the ground I began to remember everything I had lost. I stood there holding my head in pain. Someone's hand touched my hand and the pain went away but the memories stayed. I looked up to see… To be continued

_**Sorry this story seems a little fast and unfinished it's just that I have some work to do and I didn't want to leave you guys without another chapter. To be honest I feel this is one of my worst chapters. Plus I couldn't remember if I had Larry already warn Laney about Corey. If I did sorry about that.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hey sorry I've been gone for so long my internet went down and I got it back a few days ago. Here is a new chapter and hopefully i'll post another chapter tomorrow.**_

Chapter 18 " Remember and forgive."

I looked up to see a boy holding his hand out for me. I couldn't see his face because of his hoodie. He was wearing a long black leather coat with a skulls for buttons, he had thick black boots, black jeans and I could almost make out what looked like white hair poking out of his hoodie. I couldn't see his face but as soon as I got up I noticed he was only a few inches taller than me. Behind him was a girl whose face was also covered. She was wearing a leather jacket, fishnet stockings, black knee high boots, a short puffy looking skirt and fingerless laced gloves. I could see her jet-black hair sticking out. The ends of her hair dyed blood red and when she saw I noticed her she smiled revealing pearl white fangs. I turned my attention back to the boy and asked "Who are you?" he smiled and said "Don't you remember your old friends?" looked at him confused. He was ready to pull back his hoodie when the girl behind him said in a beautiful voice " Don't. At least not yet. We have to go. We only came for one thing and now that that's complete we can leave. If she doesn't remember us we have no business being here." The boy sighed and said " Babe stop being so harsh. She used to be your best friend." She walked closer to us and grabbed the boy by the arm and said " Don't you babe me. And I'm not being harsh. We have to report this as quickly as possible. Besides we're going to see her later." Before the boy had a chance to say anything else she pulled him towards the woods. The girl turned around and just for a second I saw her sea blue eyes. Before I could go after them the darkness swallowed them. I stood there in the rain for a while trying to process what just happened and what had happened in the past.

As I walked home the rain washed away any blood I had. It was dark and cold outside. My clothes were soaked and I was starving. (You're probably asking why I'm not afraid to get kidnapped by Carrie now that I have no one to protect me. Well I got my memories back and I know what I can do.) The street lights tried to light my way home but the it was raining hard and my vision was blurred by the rain. I was most likely going to get a cold after this. Once I reached my front door I noticed the lights inside were on. I reached for the door handle, but it suddenly swung open. In the doorway stood Corey with an black umbrella and a bright yellow rain coat. As soon as the shock left his face he grabbed me and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. He let go after a few minutes and then said "Where the hell were you I've been looking for you all day. I was just about to go out and look for you again. You had me so worried you know that. Look at you you're so wet. Come on you need to take a hot shower and change." he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Before he could pull me up the steps I yanked my arm away and looked at the floor. Tears ran down my face but you couldn't tell because I was already wet. I could hear Corey struggling to find the right words and when he did he said "Is something wrong?" I didn't dare look at his face when I said " You weren't going to tell me were you?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what I am. Tell me that my voice is powerful. Tell me that I'm a siren." I looked up to see his face. I shouldn't have. He looked hurt, shocked, lonely, and afraid. He reached for my hand but I pulled away. I don't know why I did it. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me he was, but I was so confused. I felt such mixed emotions about him. I was angry at him for not telling me, but I was sad because I missed him so much, I was jealous that he had such a close relationship the twins, but I felt grateful he tried to protect me. I was about to walk past him but I felt dizzy. The world felt like it was spinning and it wouldn't stop. My face felt hot and I started to see black spots. I fell back, but before I could hit the ground Corey caught me worriedly. I could barely hear his frantic yelling because it sounded as if I had my head was dunked in water. He became blurrier and blurrier until it was nothing but cold darkness. (Great I passed out again.)

I woke up in my room with my green pajamas and a cold,wet towel on my head. I sat up and quickly regretted it. The room began to spin and I fell back again. I felt like hell. Next to me was a bowl of what looked like chicken soup. I grabbed it and soon as the scent passed me I felt nauseated. The soup looked great, but I just didn't want to eat anything. I sat there staring at the wall and listening to the drops of rain hitting my window. It was dark out and the wind howled through the streets. I took a glass of water that was next to the bowl and drank steadily. I then realized something. First who the hell had changed me. Second I remembered what had happened to me. I was upset at Corey, but I couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried. He had saved me so many times I've lost track and he only did this to me because he thought he was helping me. That's when I started to feel terrible for what I had done remembering the argument we had before I passed out.

I walked downstairs holding onto the railing so I wouldn't fall. When I reached the living room I found Corey asleep. He seemed so at peace and it just made me feel even worse. His face was pale, but I could see his cheeks were a bit flushed. Some of his blue hair covered his eyes and it makes him look like a normal teenager. Tears fell down my face as I recalled all the pain he had gone through and then after I had yelled at him. Pain. The one thing he was so used to. I walked to my garage and turned on the lights. On the floor were to big wolves asleep right next to each other. I smiled and turned the lights back off. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except me. My dad was away and I still had no idea when he was coming back.

I woke up in the master bedroom with photos spread out. They were mostly of me and my dad and a tiny handful of all three of us. My dad looking young and happy, my mother and her beautiful pale skin and me in her arms just a baby. As I was putting them back in the closet I noticed a box on the top shelf near the back. I put the photos back and grabbed the brown box labeled Laney and friends. Inside were picture of Corey and me when we were, what looked like, in elementary school. Corey had his arm around me in most pictures, smiling or laughing. We looked happy. I went through them remembering each moment like it were yesterday. Each picture was of us and as I got close to the end, there were some of middle school with Larry, Carrie, Corey and me. We were in a group making funny faces at the camera and trying to pushed each other out of the camera's view. Then I got to the last one. This one was different from the others. Mostly because Corey wasn't in it. It was just me in Corey's garage with a sad smile. But it looked like I was leaning on something that wasn't there. I looked at it closer and in the background near the computer I saw the amulet. I quickly shoved everything but that one photo into the box and put it back where it belonged. I then folded the photograph in half and stuck it in my purse. Quickly changing into a black T-shirt and blue jeans. I walked to the kitchen to get some food. When I got there the fridge door was open. I grabbed the orange juice and shut the door. When I turned around Corey standing behind me with toast in his mouth and a plate with eggs. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a black vest, black jeans and black sneakers. I took the plate and set it down on the table. I sat down and he sat across from me. He slowly ate the toast as I drank my juice in silence. I sighed and finally said "I'm sorry." he looked at me surprised and quickly finished the toast in his mouth. Once he swallows he said "For what ?"

"For last night."

" You mean this morning?"

" Morning ?"

" Well you came home around 3 am and you just woke up now and it's like 4 in the afternoon. But putting that aside it OK it was your feet talking. "

"Fever?"

"Yeah you all came home with a pretty strong fever luckily I found some good ancient medicine for that or you'd be in bed sweating and hallucinating. Oh and I'm sorry for not telling you who you were sooner I was hoping to tell you after the show. And I swear I always going to help you control it. " I smiled sweetly at him, got up and kissed him. "I know." He gave me a stupid grin." And again I'm sorry . But leaving that behind we need to practice. Where are the twins. And what were they doing sleeping in my garage?"

" They went home to change they should be here and minute now actually. And they were helping me track you. Turns out whoever kidnapped you erased any way to get to you. " suddenly there was a knock on the door. Corey gracefully got up and went to open the door. Following him I took my purse with me. In the doorway were the twins dressed in black and white. They ran passed Corey and tackled me to the ground in a tight embrace. " Nice to have you back to your old self again. " Kin said. " Definitely." Kon agreed. I smiled trying to hide pain from the fall. " Yeah it's nice to remember an all but could you get off of me. You're kinda crushing me." they quickly got off and Corey helped me up. " Shall we go now. " They nodded so I grabbed my keys and locked the door on my way out. The next and hopefully the last challenge we had to face was the show.


End file.
